Retos semanales
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Algunos drabbles propuestos por "Por los que leemos Fan Fics de Dragon Ball", sólo para pasar el tiempo.
1. El Dragón de las Esferas

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

 _Pues me uní a esto de los retos semanales de "Por los que leemos Fan Fics de Dragon Ball" porque YOLO, me encantaría tener más tiempo para dedicarles más horas a esto, pero...bueno, vida real y esas cosas._

 _Sólo quiero explicar una cosa: "Jesień" se dice algo así como "Yeshén", es polaco y es el nombre de la única Juglaresa en Medio Mundo._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **El Dragón de las Esferas**

— Su nombre era Shen-Long —explicó la Juglaresa. Su capa de Jaguar se alzaba un poco detrás de ella, a consecuencia de su andar. Su compañero, un felino que había decidido escuchar sus palabras, andaba junto a ella. El camino bajo sus pasos serpenteaba de Atian a Lyze—. Era un ente con forma de dragón que cumplía los deseos de aquellos valientes aventureros, pero sólo a quienes lograban reunir sus siete partes.

— Eso es imposible —replicó el otro con tono indiferente—, los dragones no cumplen deseos, casi están extintos y los que quedan, huyeron al norte, más allá de la frontera. Si pudieran conceder deseos, seguramente alguno pediría su salvación de los hombres.

Jesień sonrió por las palabras del felino.

— Este no era uno de esos dragones —replicó con tranquilidad—. Recuerda que estoy hablando de algo sucedido hace milenios. Seguramente en ese tiempo, el mundo era muy diferente a lo que es ahora, las luces del cielo sólo se veían cerca del norte y no como ahora que cortan el cosmos a su antojo.

— Creo que lo estás inventando. —sentenció, mirando a otro lado, como si perdiera el interés.

— Te lo digo de verdad —continuó Jesień—, el dios de la tierra, en ese entonces, lo dividió en siete esferas de luz, todas ellas opacas lejos de las demás. Tenían en su interior algunas estrellas que simbolizaban una parte del dragón, o eso es lo que cuentan. Sin embargo, por lo que me contó mi abuelo, yo creo que cada una de esas partes, esas esferas de luz simbolizaban algo de quien las buscaba.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué partes eran esas? —preguntó el felino, de nuevo la Juglaresa había ganado su curiosidad.

— Corazón, espíritu, fortaleza, desenfreno, deseo, pasión y locura —la juglaresa hizo una pausa, al ver la duda en el rostro de su felino compañero, explicó—: ese deseo, la petición que vas a hacerle al dragón, es lo que te motiva a salir, y debe germinar en tu corazón, sólo así tu espíritu albergará la esperanza de conseguirlo, de ahí vendrá la fortaleza, las ansias de conseguirlo, el desenfreno que te hará desearlo más y más. No creo que la parte del deseo tenga que ver con lo que vas a pedir, sino más bien con la motivación, eso que te mueve a continuar. Necesitas...y pasarás por todo un proceso pasional, no en el sentido del amor, sino del sufrimiento, esta palabra viene de eso, de sufrir y el viaje, buscando las esferas tiene un poco de eso, en ti mismo lo notarás, al acercarte a tu meta, o al ver que no lo haces. Y la locura, bueno, iniciar la búsqueda de estos objetos es eso, ¿no lo crees?

— Sí —convino el felino—, es una locura.

* * *

 _0117hrs  
_ _10/03/16_

 _No recuerdo, dónde leí eso, de que las esferas simbolizaban una parte del Dios Dragón, como siempre me pasa, hago notas de lo que me gusta y no guardo la fuente hahaha, quizá salió de DBHS, no lo recuerdo._

 _Quise explicar más o menos esas partes, pero quería darle la voz a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con el universo de Dragon Ball para 1) utilizar a uno de mis personajes y 2) para hacerlo más difuso, crear una leyenda de algo que ya es una leyenda en el anime/manga en sí._

 _Jesień es una Juglaresa, la única en el mundo que va de pueblo en pueblo contando historias, las mismas que le contó su abuelo a ella, y otras más que sólo ella conoce, por qué? porque le gusta, y Medio Mundo necesita de ese entretenimiento._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me encantaría escribir mucho más, pero...#responsabilidades_

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	2. El invasor del pasado

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

 _Drabble para el reto semanal de "Por los que leemos Fan Fics de Dragon Ball", para que vean que no nada más me quejo, aunque no me estaba quejando, sólo era un comentario (?)_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

El invasor del pasado

Finalmente la capital había sido reconstruida, la vida volvía, con creciente preocupación, a la monótona realidad de antes de los androides y Cell. Las personas, como es su costumbre, olvidaban los sucesos trágicos y hacían una mención en las redes sociales en el aniversario, para aparentar que no olvidaban, aunque con cada año cada vez menos personas supieran la historia completa.

Trunks sobrevolaba la capital, hacía tres años, la ciudad debajo de él había sido arrasada por las creaciones del Doctor Maki Gero, su corazón latía con gusto al ver la reconstrucción tan rápida de los escombros. Pero entonces algo, un ki, muy poderoso y maligno, lo detuvo en pleno vuelo. Era una presencia familiar, aunque desconocida para esa realidad suya. Decidió ir a investigar, se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad.

La nave descendió en un risco, desde el cual podían contemplar la enorme ciudad al frente. Sólo descendió él, estaban seguros de que ese pequeño planeta azul no tenía preocupación alguna para ellos, y mucho menos para él.

— ¿Qué desea que hagamos primero? —preguntó uno de los sirvientes, el único que descendió de la nave junto con él.

— Destruyan las ciudades aledañas, yo me encargaré de ésta. —replicó él, con la serenidad de una voz firme, casi cariñosa por la educación que poseía.

— Como ordene, señor Frost.

Frost cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró al frente, alguien se aproximaba a ellos. En el instante en el que Trunks posó sus ojos en él, se detuvo, aterrado, Frost no pudo entender esa expresión, ¿acaso sabía quién era?

— ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Trunks, acercándose lentamente—. Tú no perteneces a esta época, te asesiné en el pasado.

Confusión, el terrícola no sabía quién era él, lo confundía con alguien más, pero...en sus palabras había algo que llamó su atención; la referencia del tiempo, y que lo haya asesinado.

* * *

 _1403hrs  
_ _15/03/16_

 _Qué les pareció? Creo que soy fan de poner a dos personajes imposibles en la misma página, ver sus reacciones y comparar sus fuerzas, ya sé que da para muchísimo más este drabble, por qué llegó Frost en ese momento, qué busca? Qué va a hacer Trunks? Qué dificultades va a tener para derrotarlo? Todo eso me...gusta pensar. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»**_


	3. Los niños del torneo

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Los niños del torneo

 _To: Kay_

Cuando lo vio por primera vez era apenas un niño despeinado con cola. Había sobresalido desde las preliminares por su maravilloso despliegue de habilidades. Esos dos pequeños y el anciano Jackie Chun, le habían dado al Torneo de Artes Marciales una vitalidad única que todo el mundo disfrutaba.

Con el tiempo los vio crecer, en algún momento pensó que él también estaba creciendo. Cuando inició con la narración de los combates, era apenas un muchacho, sin metas fijas, tan sólo entregado a ese pasatiempo porque le gustaba, lo utilizaba de pretexto para escapar de la realidad cotidiana, del trabajo, de las presiones, sus responsabilidades.

Del mundo.

Huía a la isla del sur junto con todos los peleadores y disfrutaba como nadie más, del despliegue tan bravo y valiente de ese par de niños. Crecieron juntos, todos crecieron juntos. Las responsabilidades aumentaron, la presión de los demás sobre él se hizo más intensa y en algún momento la certeza de que debía dejar de hacer eso que le gustaba se hizo presente, materializándose como un monstruo salido del closet, la más feroz criatura vomitada por las sombras debajo de la cama, el payaso más siniestro se sonrisa sangrante agazapado en el rincón más oscuro del sótano. Delante de él, tomándolo con sus zarpas de pesadilla, le susurró al oído que debía dejar de hacer lo que le gustaba y ponerse a trabajar.

"Algunas cosas son más importantes, y deben hacerse primero".

Pero entonces llegaron otros niños, quizá aún más poderosos que Gokú y Krillin. Goten y Trunks encendieron en él esa flama que los monstruos de las responsabilidades habían soplado como velitas en un pastel. Y con sus poderosos Ki's, el asombro del público y su propio corazón golpeando dentro de su pecho, la esperanza volvió, las ganas de continuar, de no rendirse y seguir escapando del mundo hacia esta lejana isla del sur.

No, no lo dejaría, jamás dejaría de hacer esto que tanto le gustaba...¡porque le gustaba, mierda! Y si había otras cosas más importantes por hacer, las haría también, pero no tumbaría sus sueños, no se rendiría con las peleas, ni con el Torneo. ¡El Torneo era su vida! De no ser por él, sería un hombre común, con preocupaciones normales, con una vida normal.

Y él no era un hombre normal, él era un hombre de smoking, gafas oscuras y micrófono en la mano, él era un hombre al que le gustaba lo que hacía.

Y nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

* * *

 _1236hrs  
_ _27/04/16_

 _Ayer pensé muy seriamente en la posibilidad de dejar la facultad, por un tiempo, claro, dejarla y volver a escribir, porque me hace falta, lo necesito. Casi no pude dormir y la infección de la garganta como que se rehusa a abandonarme a pesar de que he estado siguiendo el tratamiento al pie de la letra. El trabajo, bueno, ya en un simbiote que no me va a abandonar nunca. No quiero dejar de escribir, ni siquiera por un tiempo, creo que ya dejé de hacerlo por mucho tiempo y debo de enmendar eso, si hay algo realmente importante, mucho más que las responsabilidades, son los sueños propios, uno no va y se enfrenta a muchos obstáculos sólo para después decir: "ah, bueeeh, lo intenté y no se pudo", No! Sigues peleando por ello porque en algún momento esos sueños fueron los que te motivaron a levantarte, a iniciar este viaje, a tomar una pluma y garabatear una hoja y hacerla, desde ese momento, tu Némesis. No vas y sopesas las responsabilidades como un estorbo para cumplir tus sueños. Vas y buscas una forma de hacerlo todo, porque en algún momento ya dejaste cosas, ya renunciaste a lo que querías y conseguiste otras que te costaron trabajo y al final la recompensa fue maravillosa.  
_

 _No voy a dejar de escribir, no voy a dejar la facultad y no voy a dejar de trabajar, esto soy yo y yo soy un pinche chamaco terco que se obsesiona con lo que le gusta y escribir me ENCANTA, así que no voy a dejar de hacerlo, y no dejaré que la oportunidad de ser licenciado se me escape de las manos tampoco y el dinero...el dinero me gusta, quiero pimpear mi bici y para eso lo necesito, quiero luces, quiero un casco nuevo, quiero cosas y el trabajo me lo va a dar, pero nunca, nunca, la emoción tan inmensa y satisfactoria de que a una sola persona más le guste lo que acabas de publicar!_

 _LET'S KEEP FUCKING WRITING!_

 _LA RESISTENCIA EXISTE!_

 _**DEaMiMaZy**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


End file.
